


Touched by an Angel

by LocalAngelTracker



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/F, I don’t like Burke and you can tell, Love at First Sight, spoilers for faith’s first encounter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalAngelTracker/pseuds/LocalAngelTracker
Summary: Jenna Monroe is stuck trying to clean up the mess that is Faith’s region and begins to fall hard for the youngest Seed sibling.





	Touched by an Angel

There had been a flower and....fog and.....something....her head didn’t feel right, that was for certain. It spun like a bad trip, everything far to slow. She raises her hand in front of her face and she begins to piece together that this was in fact, a bad trip. She had been shot by peggies after blowing up one too many silos, a common occurrence from what she was hearing on the radio from the other deputies. Thankfully, as far as she can tell they only nicked her...maybe.... it was hard to focus on more than just getting her limbs under her at the moment. And then, like a breath of fresh air, there’s a soft hand in hers pulling her up to her feet. She blinks and staggers, following hand up the arm to shoulder to breath taking face. 

“Welcome to the Bliss” the woman whispers softly and Jenna could fall back over into the flowers right then. The woman laughs softly and takes her other hand to stable her. “Come along, there’s a story I want to tell you” she says and pulls Jenna along through the field, letting go of the one hand so Jenna can feel the grass beneath her finger tips. All the way the wall faith, or at least, Jenna assumes this is faith, talks about Joseph and the family and the normal pamphlet nonsense Jenna’s been given on street corners for nearly 10 years now. But the woman’s voice is soothing and so Jenna just goes along with it. 

Next thing she knows the woman has wings of butterflies and bliss and they’re soaring together through the air. It makes Jenna’s stomach twist and turn, certainly not in a pleasant way. But, she trusts the hands around her waist to keep her safe. And then they’re on top of Joseph’s statue and Jenna is stuck seriously wondering if she can really trust her own feet at this height. Faith drifts away and as her gaze shifts she recoils away from Burke in his butterfly covered awfulness. 

She had never liked Burke, not once. He had barged into their tiny police station, throwing a fit about the cult and Whitehorse and god only knew what else. He had his panties in a twist about a promotion by stopping the cult before it became a threat and wouldn’t be swayed otherwise. Dumbass. He had lead her sheriff and her fellow deputies into danger, damn near killing Anna May in the helicopter crash, not even mentioning the gun fight from her truck before that crash. She had told him straight to his face that they were walking into Waco 2.0 and somehow, he made it even worse than that. “Walk the path” he tells her and face dives off the side. Good for him, making her job easier. Now she won’t have to try and bail him out and she can focus on more important things. 

And then her feet begin to move on their own. God dammit. No....worse than that, Joseph Dammit. She pauses, just on the edge, looking below at the drop before turning her face back to faith.” If you believe, you will survive” Faith soothes, seeming so proud of her for making it this far,” Follow the path”

Jenna looks back down again, weighing her options” I don’t believe in Joseph. But.... I believe in you. Catch me, faith” she calls, looking up for one last confused and surprised look on the woman’s face before she’s tumbling down towards the ground like a rock. 

When she wakes her head throbs horribly as her nose is assaulted with the stench of rot. She groans and sits up, hangover kicking her ass worse than any whiskey binge from her youth. She’s on rock....and a look up reveals Joseph above her. Well, not literally, thank god, but she can see the point she believes she jumped from. A look around the area shows she wasn’t the first to try it, but oddly enough she’s not even bruised. She’s certainly much better off than the Peggie’s around her lying dead. Huh....faith must have followed through and caught her. At least, that makes the most sense. Or maybe she was just really really high on Bliss. She needs answers that’s for sure. 

Why not finish the job and turn her into an angel? Why keep her safe? As out of it as she was she would have been in the right state to turn over to John or Jacob. But she wasn’t....she was left to sleep peacefully in the dirt....maybe there was hope for this herald, more than for what she could see of the other seeds. She’d need to talk to her though, and certainly not high. Best to start with trying to find out about her first then back to the grueling work of blowing up silos until she can get the woman’s attention again. Hopefully, there were easier more nice ways to accomplish this than pissing off the cult further.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Hawfurze, ClockworkCourier, and PomoneCorse for their deputies and the creation of the 4 deputies AU. Go read their far cry works!


End file.
